Le Chant de l'Oiseau
by chibi-yuya
Summary: Parce qu'un rien est précieux. OS


**Auteur :** C'est sûrement un OS un peu spécial. Je ne sais pas. J'écoutais une musique et puis j'ai eu envie :) Dans tous les cas j'espère que ça vous plaira, même un tout petit peu.

SDK ne m'appartient pas, j'aime juste jouer avec !

* * *

><p><strong>Le Chant de l'Oiseau.<strong>

Un plateau glissa dans l'interstice prévu à cet effet dans un bruit sec et vif. Lui aurait-on jeté que l'effet aurait été identique. Son contenu était le même chaque jour. Un peu de riz, un petit poisson chétif et grillé ainsi que beaucoup d'eau.

Dehors un oiseau chantait. C'était un son claire et aérien qui, elle en était sûre, s'entendait de très loin. Elle, elle ne voyait que le ciel par la lucarne de sa pièce et aujourd'hui, il était bleu. D'un bleu intense où pas un nuage ne s'égrainait. Détournant son regard de la vue magnifique de cette journée sûrement superbe, Yuya le posa alors sur le repas qui venait de lui être servi et dans un soupir las, se leva pour aller manger.

Ses pieds nus ne firent pas un bruit en parcourant le sol rude de la petite cellule. Le frottement de ses habits fut le seul son accompagnant ses quelques pas. Ses vêtements, ils n'étaient pas abîmés. Elle en prenait grand soin et une fois par mois, le Palais lui en fournissait un nouveau. Ils étaient toujours de petite qualité mais avaient l'avantage d'être neufs et de couleur variées. Ce mois ci, elle arborait un rose pâle agréable mais salissant.

S'installant de nouveau sur son lit, simple banquette de bois voisin à la petite fenêtre, la jeune fille mangea doucement, rivant de nouveau ses yeux vers le ciel. Mais ses pupilles vertes ne voyaient déjà plus l'étendue bleue, son esprit était loin au delà. Il rêvait d'une brochette de mochi*, d'une tasse de thé et du visage souriant de son frère.

Ici, Yuya était dans un Palais au Nord d'Edo. C'était le petit Palais d'un noble apprécié de l'Empereur. Il comportait un sous sol composé de cellules et elle était dans l'une d'elles depuis cinq ans. La jeune fille ne connaissait pas le nom de cet ami de l'Empereur. En réalité, elle ne l'avait même jamais vu. Un jour, l'année de ses douze ans, une petite armée était arrivée dans son village prétextant la trahison du chef du village. Et le général de cette garnison avait décrété en punition -en plus de l'exécution du chef du village-, la prise en otage de cinq personnes choisies au hasard. Il y avait eu un jeune écrivain solitaire, une mère, le tenancier d'une modeste auberge, un voyageur mal tombé et la jeune Yuya. C'était ce jour que son monde avait changé.

Essayant de la protéger, Nozomu, son propre frère avait perdu la vie sous ses yeux. Puis on l'avait emmenée, le laissant là, à terre. Elle avait pleuré et crié sa haine, sa colère puis s'était effondrée. A son réveil, elle était dans cette cage et n'en était pas vraiment sortie depuis. Durant ces cinq années, elle n'avait jamais revu les gens de son village destiné au même sort qu'elle, hors son voisin le jeune écrivain. Mais il y avait longtemps maintenant qu'il avait été emmené et jamais elle ne l'avait revu. Avait-il été libéré ? Assassiné ? Vendu ?

Yuya posa le plateau à terre, vide, avec des gestes lents. Elle n'avait rien à faire hors rêver, penser et espérer. Parfois, son ami lui rendait visite. Un petit ami pourvu de plumes blanches. Un petit ami dont elle ne connaissait rien hors qu'il venait après l'heure du repas. La jeune fille lui gardait toujours un peu de son poisson. Elle en avait peu mais cette sensation d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui partager son repas était sa petite lueur au quotidien. Alors après chaque repas, elle tendait son bras par la lucarne, attendant que l'être innocent se pose gentiment, picorant les miettes contenues par Yuya au creux de sa main. C'était un contact agréable et régulier qui la rendait heureuse.

Mais un jour -il y a peu- l'oiseau ne vint pas.

Elle attendit, le bras tendu vers le ciel, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier lui fasse mal. Mais jamais le petit être ne se posa. Aujourd'hui encore, elle tendit son bras, mais rien ne vint.

Au bout d'une heure, elle commença lentement à retirer sa main lorsqu'un objet dur y fut déposé. Surprise, elle récupéra vivement son bras. Sa main tenant fermement une flûte. Un instrument tout simple mais réel. Quelqu'un lui avait donné quelque chose. Précipitamment, elle monta sur son lit, son visage n'arrivant toujours pas à la lucarne mais les bras résolument tendus vers le ciel. Sa voix sortie d'abord éraillée. Mais elle parla le plus fort qu'elle le put.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? »

« ... »

« … Merci ! »

Ce n'était pas grand chose. Et personne ne lui avait répondu. Mais elle espérait qu'il l'avait entendue. Elle n'appellerait pas à l'aide, mais depuis cinq ans, c'était la première fois qu'on lui donnait quelque chose, sans contre-partie. Une larme de joie coula sur sa joue.

Durant un mois après cet événement, Yuya s'entraîna tous les jours. Elle ne savait pas jouer de flûte mais était parvenue, au bout d'un mois, à une mélodie toute simple qui égaillait ses journées. Elle jouait après chaque repas durant un long moment. Le son de l'instrument lui donnait l'impression d'être l'oiseau qui chantait d'un ton claire et aérien, s'échappant par la lucarne, montant haut dans le ciel, tourbillonnant au dessus des forêts, plongeant à pic vers les villes, filant comme le vent entre les gens et remontant pour se perdre dans les nuages. C'est au bout d'un mois, durant son temps de jeu, qu'elle s'arrêta brusquement, qu'une voix lui parvint.

« Pourquoi tu ne joues plus ? »

La surprise fut totale, la jeune fille, heureuse d'entendre une voix colla son dos au mur froid et répondit calmement, de sa voix un peu éraillée à force de ne pas parler.

« J'ai entendu un garde... Je ne veux pas qu'on me la confisque. »

« ... »

Elle n'entendit ce jour là que cette phrase, mais déjà, cela lui fit chaud au cœur. Combative, elle mis encore plus d'ardeur à maîtriser l'instrument. Alors une semaine plus tard...

« Pourquoi tu es là ? »

Son cœur rata un battement. Cette voix faisait tellement plaisir à entendre. La voix d'un homme. Une voix douce, un peu lointaine et lente.

« Parce qu'il a été décidé que je devais être une otage. Mais tous les autres sont partis, déjà. »

« ... »

Puis la semaine passa. Et un jour où le ciel était gris, après le repas et avoir enfilé un nouveau kimono vert pâle, ce qui signifiait le début d'un nouveau mois, un garde vint la chercher. Un frisson longea sa colonne. Un frisson glacé chargé de crainte. Le garde vit alors la flûte, posée avec précipitation sous l'oreiller mais dont le bec dépassait. Il se précipita vers l'objet et cria.

« OU AS TU EU CA ? »

« ... »

« REPONDS ! »

Les yeux verts de Yuya ne quittèrent pas ceux du garde, furieux. Rassemblant sa volonté elle décida de lui répondre.

« C'est un cadeau, cela ne vous regarde pas. »

La gifle parti, presque sifflant dans l'air pour corriger cette effrontée qui osait répondre. Yuya ne tomba pas à terre, gardant les pieds fermement encrés au sol, ses yeux verts brûlant de colère. Et c'est là qu'elle le vit. Qu'elle le vit s'approcher de la lucarne et jeter la flûte à l'extérieur. Elle l'entendit même retomber, la lucarne étant au niveau du sol extérieur. Dans un bond, elle monta sur le lit et tendit prestement -bien qu'inutilement- ses bras vers l'objet.

« NooOoon ! »

Le garde l'attrapa alors à l'épaule pour la faire descendre. Ses bras tendus vers l'extérieur furent bientôt de nouveau dans la cellule, mais elle frôla quelque chose qui n'aurait pas dû se trouver là. Un vêtement. Et il y avait quelqu'un dedans. Sous la surprise elle se laissa entraîner, inerte, se disant que son « ami » était là. Une minute plus tard, la cellule était vide. Mais des paroles raisonnèrent, comme pour rappeler son occupante.

« Pourquoi tu cries ? »

Un homme marchait. Son oiseau avait arrêté de chanter. Perché sur des geta de belles taille, il ramassa la flûte qui venait de lui passer à côté. Il souffla dedans, mais un son lui vrilla les oreilles.

« Comment elle fait ? »

Il se posait encore la question lorsque des cris fendirent l'air. Des cris de gardes de ce Palais. Il y eu alors un silence puis un corps s'écrasant à ses côtés. Une fille dans un kimono vert, les cheveux blonds et en bataille et qui peinait à se relever. L'homme regarda la fenêtre d'où elle avait sauté. Pour lui, ce n'était rien.

« Tu as mal ? »

Elle avait mordu le garde. Elle s'était débattue comme une furie. Le tout lui avait paru ne durer que quelques secondes. L'adrénaline était monté en elle comme un proie se sentant en danger. Lorsqu'elle n'avait plus senti qu'on la tenait, elle avait sauté par la première fenêtre qui s'était présentée à elle. Il y avait eu un moment de flottement et elle s'était sentie tomber comme une pierre, se protégeant le visage. Lorsque Yuya avait heurté le sol, elle avait étouffé un son, marque d'une douleur fulgurante. Mais elle respirait, elle était vivante et libre. Alors lorsque cette voix qui faisait toujours bondir son cœur raisonna encore...

« Tu as mal ? »

Elle se releva avec vivacité pour observer ENFIN qui venait la voir.

Il était haut perché, blond et arborait un air un peu absent. Mais ses yeux fins et étranges regardaient bien dans sa direction. Elle se perdit quelques instant dans ce regard. Avant que la réalité ne la rattrape.

« He ! Reviens là ! »

Cinq gardes sortaient du Palais, prêts comme jamais à régler cette histoire une bonne fois pour toute. Ils foncèrent dans sa direction mais lorsqu'ils passèrent à côté de l'homme, ils prirent feu. Yuya se put en croire ses yeux, écarquillés comme ci un miracle se déroulait sous eux, incapable de penser correctement...

« Mais... qui es-tu ?... »

« Luciole »

Il avait ce ton lent et absent qu'elle avait toujours entendu. Elle le vit alors sortir la flûte de sa manche et la lui tendre.

« Tu la veux ? »

« ... »

D'un geste lent elle récupéra son précieux cadeau, la serrant comme pour vérifier que ce n'était pas un rêve.

« C'était joli, la musique »

La jeune fille rougit et fit le plus beau des sourires. Sans rien demander, elle se mit alors à jouer sa petite mélodie toute simple. Luciole se mit en route...Et la flûte se tue. Ils ne prononcèrent pas une parole. Mais à la fin d'une interminable discussion muette, Yuya repris, marchant à la suite de cet homme atypique... un nouvel ami.


End file.
